


【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（18）

by Liqing



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liqing/pseuds/Liqing





	【sk】我的不眠症不是永恒（18）

＊＊＊＊

 

两人刚回到家，singto摁下开关，灯光瞬间洒满房间，照射在Krist微微泛红的脸颊上。

一路上Krist就有些心事重重，此时也只是默默垂下睫毛，投下一小片阴影，不知在想些什么。

吃饭时喝了些酒，singto有些燥热的扯下领带脱下外套，解开两颗扣子，露出精致锁骨。

singto手里变出一个方形小盒子，Krist一怔，这个大小该不会是……

singto神秘笑着把盒子递给Krist。

“打开看看。”

Krist慢吞吞的打开盖子，瞪着大眼睛瞧着盒子里面，直到完全打开。

一颗小巧的耳钉静静躺在深蓝绒毛中央。在灯光照射下散发出耀眼而细碎的淡蓝色光亮，如水晶般多面精致。

“喜欢吗？我帮你带上。”

Krist有些害羞的点了点头，他真的很喜欢。

singto拿起耳钉，绕到Krist的侧边，指腹轻轻捏上小巧耳垂，即使是一个带首饰的动作也被他做的极致温柔。

Krist迫不及待的照了照镜子，侧过头，耳钉上发出小而亮眼的微光，令Krist一时有些恍惚。

“很好看。”

singto从后面轻轻搂住Krist的腰，下巴抵在肩窝上，呼着热气贴上Krist的耳畔，轻轻吻了一下耳洞与耳钉的连接处，嗓音低哑道：“好好保管哦~kit。”

“嗯。”

Krist红着脸微微挣开，singto也不气不恼，他就喜欢看Krist害羞的样子，于是含笑言语上调戏道：“我的礼物呢？嗯？”

也许是喝了点酒的缘故，Krist的脸比平时更红了，眼尾上都带着一点桃红，他只是轻飘飘的看了一眼singto，singto就忍不住想做点什么。

“先洗澡……你先洗。”

诶？难道是身上又有酒味了？感觉被嫌弃的singto抬起手闻了闻，还好啊。

但还是听话的先去洗澡了，他洗的很快。与之相比，Krist就洗的格外漫长了。

Krist打开淋浴，思绪飘到几个小时以前，他躺在床上收到singto的回复后，吓得手机没拿稳，砸到了脸上。

Krist摸了摸鼻梁，现在还有点隐隐作痛呢。

然后他先是咬着手指思考了一番要怎么办，然后又上网查了一些相关资料……必需的润滑剂和安全套他本来刚刚出去想买，但又不好意思在singto面前买！

Krist咬着下唇，抱着必死的献身决心缓缓向自己的后面探去，这里要洗干净……

看Krist这么久没洗完，不禁怀疑他是不是出什么事了的singto担心的敲了敲浴室门，试探性的唤了一声：“kit？”

浴室门却在这时刚好打开，扑面而来的水汽……和鲜嫩的肉体，singto倒吸一口凉气。

Krist只穿了件单薄的浴袍，露出比女生还细的双腿，在湿软的发丝下，显得脸庞愈发白皙，脸上的红晕如胭脂般抹开。

“我……我还以为你怎么了。没事就好。”

singto吞咽着口水，极其不自然的侧过身转移了视线。不知道为什么，他觉得今晚的kit很不一样，似乎……比往常更加诱人了。

不行，克制住啊，你们才在一起几天！不能吓到Krist了！singto疯狂给自己洗脑。转身就准备先溜一步回房间，他不敢保证在待下去会发生什么。

却被人拉住，singto疑惑的转头，Krist轻轻抓着singto的睡衣衣角，也不敢看他，害羞的垂下头。这个角度甚至能看到Krist松垮的浴袍里面一点风光……singto喉咙上下滑动，甚至能听到自己的呼气声……快忍不住了。

Krist却抬起湿漉漉的眼眸，眼神极其单纯清澈，声音微颤着，透露出他的紧张，糯声说道：“要……要拆礼物吗……”

声音到后面越来越小，但singto还是清晰的听见了。

singto从没想过他会因为一句话就硬起来，就像禽兽一样，只想立刻把Krist拆吃入腹。他猴急的把Krist抗在肩上，不管他如何惊呼挣扎，手上按着他的屁股快速走到卧室，扔在了柔软大床上。

Krist从床上爬起，浴袍衣襟已经在凌乱中半开，眼角发红，一副迷茫的表情，头发……头发还滴着水滴，滴落到灰色床单上变深。singto心中暗骂了自己一句，就转头去拿来了吹风机，一言不发的帮Krist吹起头发，手指撩起Krist的额发，摆弄着。

“P’sing……”Krist犹豫着想说些什么。

“别说话，我想慢慢来，不能伤到你。”

singto极力忽视着身下鼓起，深怕Krist再说出什么刺激他的话，在吹头发过程中感觉慢慢平静了些，没刚刚那么急躁了，但想要Krist的欲望却一分不减。

singto放下吹风机，膝盖缓缓移上床，捧起Krist的脸颊，眸子散发出星星点点的光亮，温柔的说道：“准备好了吗？”

Krist本来有些犹豫，却陷在singto的温柔眼神里，不自觉的的点了点头，准备好和singto一起应对接下来会发生的一切了。

singto轻轻的拉开Krist的浴袍腰带，露出白皙的身体，和灰色的四角纯棉内裤。在singto的抚摸下Krist身体不自觉的微颤着，直到他摸上自己的乳头，轻轻捏了捏，在耳边呼出热气。

“摸这里有感觉吗？”

Krist红着脸，诚实说道：“有……有点奇怪……”

刚洗过澡的身体微微发凉，singto的手所到之处渐渐发热，如燎原之火般蔓延开来。用了几分力气摸向腰间，后背，Krist逐渐身体发软，向后靠去，singto唇角勾起一抹笑，缓缓放倒了Krist。

躺在柔软的床上，Krist望着天花板，感觉到singto张嘴含住了乳头，软软的小舌舔弄着，时不时的轻咬，传来一阵酥麻感。Krist被刺激的轻轻嘤咛了一声，便咬住下唇，手也不自觉的环上singto的头。

另一边的乳头也在这刺激下发硬，挺翘在空中，急需爱抚。还好singto注意到了，手指轻捻着粉红乳头，缓缓用力按压扯弄。

singto的另一只手就没这么安分了，顺着Krist的腰线极其色情的缓缓摸下，修长的手指来到内裤边缘，轻轻往下拉。

突然感觉下身一凉的Krist还没来得及皱眉，半硬的那处就进入了一个温暖的口腔。Krist闷声一声，singto抬起头看了一眼，嘴边还是他的阴茎。

“不舒服？”

Krist被这视觉冲击的脑袋一片空白，本能的开口：“不……没有不舒服……但是这里脏……”

“kit的这里很干净，可爱极了。”说着singto吻了吻泛着淡粉的那处，伸出舌头舔了舔上端铃口，舌尖戳刺着，又张开嘴含了进去，吞吞吐吐间，Krist也忍不住抓着singto的头发缓缓抽动着。

“啊！要……要去了……”

Krist没忍住在一个深喉后泄在了singto嘴里，还有些溅出来了，Krist慌忙起身抽出床头的纸巾，“快……快吐出来。”

singto吐在了自己手上，但是却看着Krist缓缓说道：“虽然我很想吞下去，但是没买润滑剂……等下要用这个润滑。”

“你忍着点……”

说着就扒开了Krist的双腿，趴下身对着Krist双腿间，手来到Krist的股缝，手掌侧着把Krist的精液缓缓涂了上去，然后试着想把指尖伸进去，才刚刚进去一点点，Krist就觉得被异物入侵的感觉有些奇怪……忍不住的夹紧双腿。

singto的一个指尖都进入困难，更别提后面了，想到这singto只好支起身子说道：“kit……张嘴。”

Krist听话的张开嘴，singto把手指放了进去，在Krist的口腔里搅动着。时不时按压着小舌，Krist口腔里的津液极速增加，无法张合的顺着嘴角缓缓流下。

singto没忍住用手指来回抽插了一下，直到Krist眯起双眼露出难耐的表情，singto才意识到哪里不对，手指已经被舔的够湿了，singto抽出来又来到Krist的穴口。

这一次稍微好了一点点，singto缓缓推入一指，Krist却弓起身子，“啊……有点痛。”

singto也没有办法，穴道干涸紧致，过于窄小，只好流着汗极其忍耐，轻声哄着Krist，手上也在Krist的身上爱抚着，察觉到Krist又半硬起来，穴中开始变软，流出一些蜜液，才缓缓又加了一指。

“放松……乖……”

Krist身后巨大的痛感使他流出生理泪水，抓着床单向前爬去，想逃离疼痛。却被singto抓着脚踝又拖了回来，singto早已忍耐多时，但他也不忍心让Krist痛……

只好选择另一种方法，命令道：“腿并拢。”

炙热坚硬的那处戳在Krist腿间，Krist还没意识到那是什么，singto就按着他的腰抽插起来，快速律动着，每一下挺腰都用力的戳在Krist腿根处。

Krist呜咽着，眼角的泪有点干涸，虽然腿上也有点痛，但只要想到singto在为他情动，就忍不住的前端又挺翘起来，就连小穴里都有些痒痒的，似乎有了点感觉……有什么在溢出。

于是咬着牙，在singto的冲撞中断断续续的说道：“P……P’sing……我感觉可以了，你再试试吧。”

singto停了下来，把Krist翻了个身，他的kit怎么可以这么好？忍不住倾身吻住Krist的唇，吸吮了一会下唇才缓缓放开，嗓音沙哑，却是极力忍耐的温柔。

“kit……就这样吧，我怕你痛。”

Krist双手环着singto的脖子缓缓下压，抵住额头。

“没事……来吧，我想要你进来。”

singto看着Krist坚定的眼神，只好又伸出手指探了探那处，这次竟然湿软了很多，singto有些喜出望外的进入一根手指，直到能够活动自如了，才加进两根。

抬起头有些犹豫的看着Krist，“要是疼你就咬我，实在不行我会停下的。”

Krist用力点了点头，散出几滴幸福的泪水。

感觉扩张的差不多了，singto才扶着自己的那处抵在穴口，刚探进一个头，Krist抓着singto的肩膀紧了紧，却忍住没哼出声。

“我要进去了。”

singto缓缓插进自己的巨大阴茎，Krist疼的指甲在singto背上抓出划痕，巨大的疼痛使他失去理智，带着哭腔问道：“都……都进去了吗……”

“还没……才进去一半……”

天啊，才一半就痛成这样，全进去得什么样？Krist惊恐起来，立刻后悔的哭着道：“你……你出去吧……”

“我们下次再……”

singto缓缓的动了一下，发现想要拔出也十分艰难，小穴太窄了。

singto冒着冷汗，无情开口，宣布着事实。

“卡住了。”

“呜呜……”Krist难受的哭出声，singto心疼的吻住Krist，与他唇舌交缠，想让他好受一点，边吻边抚摸着。

拔不出来，只能进去，最后完全进入时Krist已经疼到快失去知觉，完全没有力气的依附在singto身上。

singto按着Krist的腰，吻去他眼角的泪痕。温柔道：“我要开始动了。”

然后就缓缓抽动起来，直到感觉小穴越来越湿润，才加快了速度，顶到了最深处，Krist的腰肢在此刻显得柔弱无力，随着singto的冲撞摇晃着，脚趾也不自觉的蜷起。渐渐的，快感取代了痛感。

Krist从来不知道做爱是一件这么爽的事，除去开头的不顺利。但是在singto完全插入动起来后，他只感觉到爽，前所未有的爽。

随着蜜液的润滑singto进出的越来越自如，每一下都带出粘液，肉感的撞击声，啪啪的响在房间中，两人皆是舒服到极致。

带来的极大快感让Krist很快就前列腺高潮了。第二次射出的精液相比之前就稀释了不少，在Krist射出时紧缩的小穴刺激下，singto也终于缴械，一股滚烫的精液瞬间填满Krist的体内。

Krist颤了两下便瘫在床上不动了，实在是没有力气。

一直在出力的singto放佛还精力旺盛，轻吻着Krist汗湿的额角，轻轻抱起他去浴室清理干净。

然后又擦干净抱回床上，Krist迷迷糊糊的躺在柔软被窝里，singto轻轻的抱着Krist，桌上的时钟停在23:55，这场艰难的性爱他们做了两个小时。

singto看着Krist累极了闭上眼的脸庞，没忍住吻了吻他的脸，眼神温柔到溺出水，情人间的缠绵呢喃。

“情人节快乐，my love。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
